


【授权翻译】给小费的正确方式

by bestvest



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: Tony有些奇怪的习惯，Steve依然在试着理解它们。





	【授权翻译】给小费的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tipping Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346869) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> 已获得作者授权

一开始Steve甚至没有注意到。

 

在那些Tony带他去的高级餐厅里并不容易注意到，那些地方的账单都是谨慎地呈在小黑本里，支付的款项也是用同样的方式取走。Tony的规矩是谁挑餐厅就谁付钱，Steve觉得这样十分公平。在一开始的几个月里Tony总带他去好地方：不一定总是十分奢侈，但在那些地方你不必在前台付账。所以Steve真的没有注意到。

 

但过了一阵他们更加适应彼此，以及他们之间扮演的新角色——Steve绝不会说男朋友Tony比朋友与队友Tony对他更加重要，早在他们开始做爱并考虑着住到一起之前，他就十分乐意为这个男人献出生命。但是这段关系 _截然不同_ ，需要花点时间来适应——总而言之，他们不再过于纠结彼此之间的礼节了。他们依然会去高档餐厅并为此精心打扮，但有时他们也会抛弃队伍，去MJ Parker曾经工作过的怀旧快餐店吃一顿汉堡。

 

而这就是他开始注意到的时候。

 

“去看场电影？”Tony建议道，但显然缺乏热情。他摆出那副表情，说他之所以愿意在拥挤的电影院里待上两个半小时吃着人造黄油爆米花忍受观众中孩子的哭闹声只是因为他太他妈的爱Steve了。Steve经常看见那表情，主要是在事情涉及晨跑的时候。

 

“外面天气这么好，整晚躲在室内太浪费了，”Steve说，“我们可以去中央公园散个步？”

 

“然后被偷拍[2]。”Tony说。

 

“还有几个小时才天黑呢。”Steve说。

 

“我不知道原来人们只在天黑的时候才被偷拍。”Tony说，但他的嘴唇翘起，眼角折起皱纹，这说明他只是因为觉得有趣才故意刁难。

 

“跟我做个交易，”Steve倾身越过几乎空无一物的餐桌，他们的残羹剩饭早已被取走，只有Tony的空咖啡杯、一块吃了一半的核桃派和账单留在上面，“你陪我在公园里散步，回家后你可以做任何你想做的事情。”

 

“这交易听上去真耳熟，”Tony说，“我可以发誓我同意了一个类似的东西，结果不得不像个Stripes2里的临时演员那样隔天慢跑两英里。”

 

“以及之后再浴室里的口活。”Steve提醒他，意味深长地挑起一边眉毛。

 

“我喜欢这事儿的走向，”Tony吃掉一整口派，把叉子放到桌上，“好吧，队长。交易成功。一个威胁生命的——”

 

“浪漫的。”Steve欢快地打断他。

 

“穿越中央公园的 _致命行军_ 。听您指挥。”他探进口袋，在起身的同时在桌上放下几张钞票，“我在前面等你。”

 

Steve随着Tony一起站起来，但在Tony离开去洗手间的时候，Steve逗留了一下。然后，鬼使神差地，他看了看桌上的钞票。

 

两张十刀。

 

而账单——Steve下意识地瞄了一眼——$19.28[3]。

 

这是个疏忽——当然。Tony很有可能把其中一张钞票当做二十刀。故意提起这事儿只会造成尴尬，所以Steve从口袋里掏出多一张十刀。当Tony从洗手间出来的时候，整件事情都被他忘在脑后。

 

直到它再次发生。

 

****

 

Tony带他来了一间家庭式墨西哥餐厅，因为Steve从来没有吃过墨西哥仙人掌[4]，而这显然是个需要立刻解决的错误。它的味道很好——松脆加上果酸味儿——但实话说，比起食物，Steve更享受Tony Stark坐在家庭式餐厅里面的场景。

 

这天是周五晚上，这地方异常热闹，大多数都是一家人出来用餐，挤在卡座和拼在一起的桌子旁边。吧台区则挤满了情侣和闺蜜，用餐区里全是孩子。餐厅里的噪声很大，而天花板上的扬声器里播放的榜单前40名音乐只让情况变得更为糟糕。这不是他们通常会去的地方，但在Tony决定Steve的视野需要拓展的时候，Tony的手机表示这是离他们最近的墨西哥餐馆。女侍应生在帮他们入座时似乎没认出他们来，只是欢快地、喋喋不休地谈论他们晚上的计划。她显然觉得Tony很迷人，Steve不得不压抑自己完全不绅士的骄傲与占有欲。每当有人与他的男朋友调情的时候，他都会产生这种感觉，即使那全然无害。

 

Steve突然意识到，他们从未一起来过这样的餐厅，除非IHOP[5]或麦当劳也能算数。他一点都没想到这样的地方会适合他们，但现在他正嚼着一叉子仙人掌，看着Tony小口抿着处女玛格丽塔[6]，隔壁桌的两个小女孩举起纸垫，展示她们画的钢铁侠：他骑着一只卡通小马，头发五颜六色。Steve发现自己挺喜欢这样。

 

他想要对Tony说些老掉牙的台词，但他不知道自己能否解释清楚这种日常给他的感受。但他几乎可以肯定，这个男人才刚刚开始考虑同居，依然会对说出我爱你三个字犹豫不决-虽然Steve知道他是出于真心，如果他知道自己的男朋友十分享受他被夫妻与孩子包围的景象.或许会有那么一点恐慌。那可能是真正意义上的动作太快。

 

在出来的路上，Tony在隔壁桌停留了一会儿，在女孩们的画作上签上自己的名字。他们的女侍应生从另一桌向他们挥手告别。

 

Steve觉得他可能被女孩儿们分了心，便偷偷在桌子上留下几张钞票当作小费。

 

****

 

几天之后Steve路过SI去带Tony吃午餐的时候，这事儿再次发生。Tony刚从会议中抽身，他的领带松垮地绕在领子旁边，袖口卷起，头发被拨弄得乱七八糟。他整天都在忙着灭火，Steve几乎对自己的打扰感到有些抱歉，直到Tony从桌上抬头，看到Steve站在那儿。压力从他的肩膀上流走，他的眼角泛起皱纹，嘴唇上不悦的直线化为一个轻松的笑容。

 

Steve回以微笑，并暗中许诺要更多地让Tony惊讶。

 

Tony解释说一条生产线出了点儿问题，并绘声绘色地描述了股票崩盘合约取消的末日景象。但Pepper把他们俩赶出门外，而Tony听上去只是困扰，但并不着急，所以Steve知道Tony只是在抱怨。事情肯定可以解决，他确信Tony可以解决它。

 

他如是告诉Tony，那男人惊讶而感激的笑容让Steve的胃都温暖起来。

 

他们还要赶最后期限，所以Tony没有多少时间。他把Steve拉到SI外面的一条街上。那里有半打流动食物贩卖车——热狗和椒盐脆饼干，一个男人正在卖沙拉和三文治，一架车宣称在卖正统泰国食物。Tony一出SI的领地就径直向一架车走去，“世界上最好的费城牛肉三明治，”他用一种通常保留给机器人与床上活动的热诚说道。有一条队伍正等着点单，大多数人都戴着SI的名牌。一位年轻女士正在下单找钱，另一位稍微年长的男人在一旁烤肉。那男人看见Tony，把他招到车子一旁。

 

“哟，Mikey，我们今天有点儿赶时间，”Tony倚在车子边缘，探进窗子里窥看烤架，“帮我们插个队？Steve从来没吃过你的三文治。”

 

Mikey对他咧嘴而笑，手上摆弄着几个三文治。“好吧，去他妈的。美国队长来吃我的三文治，谁会想到呢。”

 

“钢铁侠总是在吃你的三文治，”Tony说。他在太阳眼镜下皱眉，语调带着装出来的义愤填膺，“我没看到你有多兴奋啊。”

 

“你随便啦。谁都知道有钱人都很奇怪。队长是人民的儿子！”Mikey对队长使了个眼色，Tony在一旁继续絮絮叨叨，“来来来，男士们。”

 

Tony抓起其中一个三文治，狠狠地咬了一口。他呻吟着摊在贩卖车上，“我的老天，”他就着满嘴牛肉眼和融化的芝士说道，“比性爱还棒。”

 

“我觉得这是个挑战。”Steve说道，接过自己的那份三文治。它被烤肉、芝士、洋葱和辣椒塞得鼓鼓囊囊，第一口几乎融化在他的嘴里。

 

Tony咽下一口三文治，舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道我有多爱挑战。”他说。

 

“老天，我在这里卖吃的呢，”Mikey说。他举着一把小铲向他们挥舞着，“起开，爱情鸟们。很高兴见到你，队长。任何时候你想吃到一块真正的牛肉三明治，来找我，我帮你插队。”

 

“谢谢你。”Steve说，忙着从大拇指背部舔掉一串芝士。他从口袋里找出几张钞票，但Mikey对他挥了挥手。

 

“免费，对Mr. Stark的惯例，”他带着轻松的笑容说，“现在滚开，我还有客人呢。”

 

Steve看见收银的女孩儿身边有装小费的小塑料杯，他把那几张钞票塞到里面，才小跑着跟上Tony，对方已经在喷泉旁边找了个位置坐下，“免费午餐。他一定很喜欢你。”

 

“我对生意有好处。”Tony说。他微笑着，嘴角旁边有芝士。

 

Steve十分乐意倾身去为他舔掉。

 

****

Tony超喜欢的那家甜甜圈店放着一个小费罐子。每个复仇者都熟知这家店——Tony字面意思上地为它的乡村甜甜圈膝盖发软。这么多年来，这个队伍在这里吃过的东西大概都能让这它保持经营了。

 

这里的员工都认识Tony和Steve，他们刚进门，收银台后面的伙计就用两根手指给他们打了个招呼，门上的铃铛发出令人愉悦的声响。Tony处在某种情绪中——他精神亢奋、能量四溢。这样的他十分美丽——他的动作像是呼之欲出的舞蹈，他身体的重心从一只脚转向另一只，原地旋转又向后倒退，双手在空中飞舞着来解释他最新的项目。他的眼睛明亮，比他头顶上秋日的天空还要湛蓝，他的脸颊因为兴奋和微冷的空气而泛红。他的嘴唇红润，卷成一个近乎永恒的笑容。他轻松地大笑，而通常当他像这样的时候，他总是敏锐地赞美身边每一个人，显得那样富于情感。他几乎不断地在触碰Steve，轻巧迅速的触碰——放在Steve肩上的一只手，指尖刷过Steve的手腕，在Steve脸上快速的一吻。他快乐的时候是如此美丽。Steve想吻他吻到天荒地老，并让自己在允许时间内沉溺于此；在甜甜圈店外面，在路上的的士里，在大厦的大门外。但他勉强满足于让自己勾住Tony的手指与他一起走进商店。

 

他们一会儿在大厦里有个临时聚会。Rhodey回到城里，并要求举办复仇者扑克之夜。Logan，Carol，Thor和Ben Grimm11一早就开始开始庆祝，Sam和Peter12下班之后才能来。Steve和Tony禁止参加，因为Steve太会撒谎，而Tony总是知道他的对手有什么牌（Logan在一年前的一次游戏后要求Tony去做X基因扫描，他深信他是个深藏不露的通灵者，但其实他只是本能地擅长数牌，即使他并没有刻意那样做）。但Tony总是乐于参与的，给朋友们提供些完全没有在帮忙的建议，热切地谈论漫无边际的八卦。Tony总是会买上几打甜甜圈作为他的“股份”，防止他们将他完全隔离。

 

“来两打，Frank，”Tony在轮到他们点单的时候说。他轻微地踮起脚尖打量着收银台后面墙上的甜品展架，“要一份全都有糖浆的。另一份让我惊喜一下，但确保里面至少有一个波士顿奶油甜甜圈13，不然Rhodey就有的受的啦。”

 

“当然啦，老板。今晚是大场面？”Frank在将甜甜圈收拾进盒子里的时候问道，“还是你和队长只是在满足你的甜食癖好？”

 

Steve有点儿脸红，但情不自禁地为Tony眼中顽皮的闪光微笑，“别开玩笑了，Frank。队长本身就够甜的了，我吃他就够了。”

 

“我猜你可以。”Steve压低声音说，嘴唇擦过Tony的耳朵，愉悦地看着他颤抖。

 

Frank眼都不眨地把两个盒子放到收银台上，“17刀12美分，老板”

 

Tony交出他的信用卡并在单子上签名，Steve则拿好盒子。他在他的那份账单上写上了“IOU（我欠你）—Tony Stark”，并把手机号码涂在名字下面，然后把它投进小费罐。Frank点了点头，Tony咧嘴对他微笑然后走出商店，Steve的袖口被他抓在指尖。

 

问题已经到了Steve的舌尖。这是第五或第六次Steve注意到Tony不给小费的倾向，这近乎过分地困扰着他。他有想过，Tony可能只是单纯地没有意识到——他的爱人有时对金钱这码事迟钝得要死，所以并不总是很明白它在日常生活中对人的影响力——但是IOU是一个故意的举动。在他可以简单地在信用卡单子上留下小费的时候，它看上去……有点儿吝啬。

 

他正要张口询问IOU的含义，但Tony倾身过来吻他，纸盒困在两人的胸膛之间。Tony 的嘴唇温暖而柔软，Steve能感觉他在亲吻中微笑，神啊他是如此爱这个男人。

 

Steve用一只手抱住盒子，另一只手牵起Tony的，将他拉到身边一同走回大厦。Tony并不吝啬，而小费事件已经从他的脑海里滑走，在Tony开始预测今晚的赢家会是谁的时候。

 

****

但事情并非总是如此。有一次事情涉及飞行鱿鱼，12个复仇者在感恩节的早晨4点出现在泽西的一间IHOP，他们的脸和战斗服沾满了墨汁，服务生刚把他们的杯子灌满咖啡，他们就立刻吸光。Logan一个人就吃掉了六人份的食物，Steve也没好到哪里去。Jan吃掉了她自己的早餐套餐和半分Peter的，然后就在他肩膀上睡着了。Tony说他不饿，所以Steve每份都点多了一点儿，好让Tony从他的盘子里吃点东西。之后他们都同意他们需要雪糕，所以他们的服务生——Imani有两个孩子，她的丈夫正在出差。Steve不确定他是怎么知道这些的，但多半是因为Tony十分擅长套出别人的人生故事，即使他自己还半梦半醒——拿出一打热奶油糖浆圣代。Tony从Steve那里吃了几口，然后点了两杯热巧克力，把它们喝得精光。

 

Steve得以从他的上唇吻掉生奶油。

 

“账单要怎么分？”Imani问道，但Tony在任何人能开口说话前，就把她招到自己身边。他在装甲下穿着外出的衣服，所以他带着钱包，在Jan和Thor忙着把复仇者们引到餐馆外，向停在几街区外的一个空地上的昆式飞机走去。Tony向收银员交出他那闪亮亮的黑卡，在签名前留下了一千刀的小费，才把单子交回去。

 

收银员眨眼，“呃，先生？这——您这是故意的吗？”

 

“告诉Imani圣诞节给孩子买点好的。”Tony说着眨了眨眼，走出门外。

 

“你真是个好人。”Steve说。

 

Tony耸耸肩，“这对我来说不是什么大事，但对她来说却意义重大。况且，我们可是噩梦般的顾客，我起码得做点儿什么。”

 

Steve一只手牵住Tony，将他们的手指卷到一起。“这是件大事。你本来无需考虑她的处境。很多人都不会考虑。你这样做很善良。”

 

Tony不擅长应对赞美，Steve计划着要让他习惯，但目前为止成功是有限的，“那没什么。”

 

“你很慷慨，”Steve靠向Tony，“我有没有告诉过你，”他问，用嘴唇刷过Tony的耳朵，“慷慨让我欲火焚身？”

 

“什么事儿都让你欲火焚身！”Logan隔着半个街区吼道，“你们麻溜地干好不好！”

 

“等我们回家，”Tony说，他的眼睛瞟向Logan,“我会给你展示真正的慷慨，如果你明白我的意思。”

 

然后Logan在早上六点的大街中央开始破口大骂，结果他们不得不不断地给他面前的房子里住的年长女士道歉，然后那张账单就从Steve脑海里溜走了。

 

****

Steve一个初冬的夜晚品尝了海鲜。Tony打了个电话，一个小时后他们都衣着光鲜地坐在布鲁克林集市的主厨厨房[7]。主厨是Tony的一位老朋友，正洋洋自得地评论Tony以前带来的漂亮女孩，并威胁说要给Steve讲Tony有一次喝了太多红酒，靠着他约会对象的乳沟睡着的故事。“我听过更糟糕的。”Steve说，Tony对着他的矿泉水笑出声来。这一餐有20道菜，大多数都只够吃几口，但都是精心准备过的。Steve品味着这顿饭的味道，餐厅里轻柔的交谈声和Tony在吧台下紧贴着他的大腿。服务生一直在灌满他们的水杯，但没有催促他们饮酒，主厨在与他的顾客聊天，看上去为大家在享受美妙的一餐由衷地高兴。

 

Tony在他的颈侧印下一个吻，他的山羊胡子摩擦着Steve的皮肤。“我们有一阵没像这样出来了，这主意真不错。”

 

Steve吃掉最后一口鱼子酱，“我很确定这是你的注意，我原本在考虑红龙虾餐厅[8]。”

 

主厨对他们扬起眉毛，“Stark， 如果你的男人不能好好说话，我就要请你们俩出去了。”

 

Tony笑倒在Steve肩膀上，“闭嘴，我正在教他欣赏生活中的美好事物呢。”

 

“我已经在欣赏你了呀，”Steve轻柔地说，“你就很美好。”

 

“Steve。”Tony说。

 

桌子对面的一声惊呼打断了他们。在吧台对面的一个角落，坐着一位年轻女士，她用手手惊讶地捂住嘴巴，睁大眼睛盯着她的晚餐同伴，一位身着炭色西装的年轻人手上捧着珠宝盒，“Jenny。”他的声音颤抖，她笑了。

 

“别傻了，”她说，用颤抖的手去接那个盒子，然后又止住自己，“当然，我当然会答应，我的天哪。”她又笑了，即使眼泪从她眼里溢出，那年轻人的脸被点亮，他倾身去拥抱她。

 

主厨新开了一轮香槟，给他们祝酒，Tony与其他人一起举起他的矿泉水19。但之后，当Jenny和她的男朋友/未婚夫在庆祝的时候，他靠在了Steve的肩膀上。Steve一只手滑入他的腰际，把自己的脸靠在Tony的头顶。

 

“或许某天那会是我们。”Tony说，他的嘴唇摩擦着Steve喉咙一侧。

 

Steve紧紧抓住他，想要咽下喉头涌出的哽咽。他不清楚自己要说什么，但他想要Tony提出的东西，他如此渴望他们的未来，以至于都能品尝到它。他们从未谈论过婚姻，但Steve非常清楚，除非Tony抽身离开，这就是他的归宿。只要Tony允许，他这辈子都会与这个男人待在一起。他只是不确定Tony十分准备好听到这些。

 

他吞咽，舔了舔嘴唇，试图湿润他干燥得疼痛的口腔，“Tony。”他说。

 

接着服务生重新出现，重新填满Steve的杯子，并谨慎地把账单滑向Tony。那个瞬间就这样过去了。

 

账单几乎让Steve呛死在他的饮料里——几乎，因为他已经习惯Tony的生活方式。而且他之前也去过这样的餐厅——Tony签了个三位数的小费，才把账单交给前台，“你好了吗？”他问，转头看向Steve，看上去突然有些疲惫，他早前眼中的光芒似乎变得暗淡。Steve突然觉得自己错过了什么，“我知道你可能还有些饿，我想我们能在回家路上吃些甜点。”

 

“你太了解我了。”Steve可怜兮兮地说。这餐饭虽然有20道菜，但每道都没有几口吃的，而即使是在悠闲的一天，他的新陈代谢也需要消耗6000卡路里，才能保证基本体重。

 

“我想吃冰淇淋，”Tony说，带着Steve往门外走，“来吧。我给Happy发了短信，他会带我们去百老汇那个卖加大花生酱奶油圣代的地方。如果你乖乖的，我或许会买一罐热奶油回家。”

 

“我会乖乖的，”Steve说，一只手滑进Tony的屁股口袋，只为了看他的眼睛变暗，“我会为你做一个乖孩子的，Tony。”

 

“或者我们能直接回家。”Tony抽了一口气说。

 

“不行，你承诺了人哎呦。”Steve在Happy把豪华轿车开来的时候挥手，“我想知道你沾满巧克力之后尝起来怎么样。”

 

Happy看了他们一眼，拉上了后视窗口。Steve设法在到达百老汇的时候，把Tony弄得美好的一瘸一拐、头发蓬乱。他们邀请Happy与他们一起，点了三个最大的圣代。Steve是最终解决全部食物的人人，而如果他刻意充满暗示地从他的勺子上舔掉厚奶油葵花糖浆，Tony呼吸困难眼睛瞪大的样子也绝对值得。

 

Tony买了一罐店里特制的奶油，给了Steve一个眼神，暗示接下来的复仇。

 

他这次没给小费。Steve在与他走向车子时从Tony的嘴唇上舔到冰淇淋和花生酱的味道，想着Tony是不是想让他发疯才如此行事。

 

****

 

他最终决定要向Tony问起这件事的契机是个意外。还有不到一周就到圣诞节，Tony在加班加点地试图完成一个项目，让他和队伍能在节日里休息。Steve去了甜甜圈店，挑了半打Tony的最爱，想着糖分会让他开口。无论如何，他想看Tony舔掉嘴唇上的巧克力碎和糖浆的样子。

 

Steve想他可能变成了个痴汉，他自己没什么意见。

 

Frank又在收银台，他负责包好Steve的订单。但在Steve要转身离开时，Frank叫住了他，“我不想打扰你，队长，但你能帮我给Mr Stark传个信儿吗？”

 

“当然。”Steve说。

 

“你能告诉他，我收到了他的IOU，今天晚上会给他打电话吗？”Frank在一组青少年进门的时候抬头看了一眼，“如果他很忙，就别打扰他了，我会留下我的电话。我知道他日理万机，告诉他这事儿并不紧急，谢啦队长。”他迅速地转向新顾客，从纠结的孩子们那里收下订单。

 

Steve想起Tony丢在小费罐里的涂鸦，决定是时候问问Tony了。

 

****

 

Tony坐在他们的床中间。

 

严格来说那是他的床。Steve依然在走廊的另一边拥有一个房间，但在最近几周，他没有在那里待超过三四个晚上。

 

Steve在门口停下，无视了五束分散的榭寄生，某人（很可能是Jan，还有Clint）把它们一路挂到门框顶上。Tony赤着脚，盘腿坐在床中央，投入地研究着他的平板。他穿着一身亮红毛衣，胸前横跨着雪人，几乎可以肯定是Jan的杰作。彩灯点亮了卧室的窗户，更多榭寄生黏在他们的床头板上。看起来有些人忙活了一阵。

 

Steve把那盒甜甜圈放在门边的桌子上，双手插进口袋里。他感觉自己的问题有些愚蠢，担心Tony会不会觉得被冒犯了，但是人们工作就是为了小费，而Tony并不是无法负担。他知道Tony并没有恶意——只是有的时候心不在焉、不假思索。但是Tony太过在乎人们的感受，他不会故意刁难他人的辛勤劳作。

 

他拖着脚步走路，Tony从平板中抬头。或许是因为屋中的光线，但Tony看上去……有些不安，“Steve。”

 

“嘿。你有时间吗？我需要——”Steve耸了耸肩，“我就想问你点事儿。”

 

“好吧。”Tony小心地将平板放到床上，“是的，我就猜你在琢磨着什么。你已经纠结了好几个星期了，不是吗？”

 

Steve不自然地笑，“我有那么明显吗？”

 

Tony低头看着床单。“有点儿。我想着要提起它的，但是……好吧，我想让你在准备好的时候提出来。”他给了Steve一个微微扭曲的笑容，却避开了他的视线，“你知道我的，总是在逃避问题。”

 

“那不是事实，”Steve反对，“Tony——”

 

“无论如何，我猜我很抱歉”Tony的双手在膝盖上紧握成拳，“我知道有东西不对劲，但我不知道要怎么修理。如果可以的话，我愿意穿越回去阻止自己说出那些话。”他的声音紧绷，Steve看着他的嘴唇抿成一个颤抖的笑容，“我总是会把好事儿搞砸，不是吗？”

 

“嘿，等一下，”Steve几步踏入房间直到他站在床缘，“没什么被搞砸了，好吗？”

 

Tony的肩膀微微拱起，“我总是动作太快。我知道在餐厅的那天晚上我让你不舒服了——那没关系，真的没关系，我明白的，我只是想——”他如此用力地咬着自己的下唇，Steve都担心它会不会流血，“我不擅长处理一段感情，我知道。”

 

“明显不擅长，因为我完全不知道你在说什么。”Steve在床边坐下，小心地越过他们之间的距离，用手指裹住Tony的手腕，“Tony，什么——”回忆一闪而过，他抽了一口气，“你是说我们看到人家订婚的那个晚上吗？”

 

“我让你不舒服了。”Tony盯着Steve抓着他的手，但没有抽开，“我动作太快，你没有说话。”

 

“不是的。”Steve挤了挤Tony的手腕，“我听你那么说很高兴。但我太惊讶了，而且——怎么说，有点失语，”他半是自嘲地承认，“在我想起要说话的时候，你已经准备好离开了接着我就没想过要提起它。你没有让我感觉不舒服、或是催促我做什么，我保证。”

 

“但是——”Tony在Steve掌心转动自己的手腕。Steve继续拉着他，但没有紧到让Tony无法抽走，如果他真的想要的话。Tony止住，小心地将另一只手放在他们牵着的手上，“所以，如果我说我想谈论……那一晚？而且——”

 

“我爱你，”Steve流畅地说，“我想在你身边待一辈子。如果你无意于此，我不需要婚姻或是婚礼。但如果你想甩掉我，可就要好好战斗一番了。”

 

Tony用大拇指抚摸着Steve的手背，“哪个神志清醒的人会想要甩掉你啊。”

 

“奉承。”Steve滑过床单，直到他们之间只隔着几英尺，“我是认真的，无论为了什么，我都不会离开你。之后我们可以谈论那个——”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我们能谈谈我们的未来——关于婚礼和——”

 

“我想我们搬到一起住，”Tony突然说。他看向Steve，他的肩膀僵直，下巴抬起，他看上去如此勇敢而坚定，Steve想要把他吻得神志不清。“虽然我么之间只有六个月，但我想抓紧机会与你一同醒来。”

 

“很好，”Steve说，“因为你跟我绑在一起了，”他用手臂裹住Tony的肩膀，把他的男朋友拉过床垫直到Tony半躺在他的大腿上，脸贴着Steve的胸膛，“你在很长、很长一段时间内都会跟我绑在一起。”他在Tony的太阳穴上落下坚定的一吻，“习惯它吧。”

 

Tony笑，一阵短暂的吐气，又一阵颤抖的呼吸。“好吧，好吧。这不是我今天计划着想要谈论的东西，不过……我很高兴。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“所以——等一下。如果你不是想要让我滚开，那过去几周里你到底在纠结什么？”

 

“噢。”Steve能感觉到他的脸颊发热，在他记起自己开启这段对话的根本意图时。“就是件让我心烦的琐事儿，我想问问你。”

 

Tony推着Steve的胸膛直到自己坐直，Steve的一只手臂依然圈着他的胯骨。“什么事儿？”

 

“你不给小费。”Steve脱口而出，“有时候你给——但有时候你又不给，我不明白为什么。我想你有时候或许是忘记了，但你做事由没有规律——或是——”他能感觉到自己在Tony瞪大眼睛的盯视下脸红了，“这个很困扰我，就是这样。人们为了小费工作。而今天甜甜圈店的Frank说他要兑现他的IOU——”

 

“你去了甜甜圈店？”Tony四处打量，看到了门边的盒子，“Steve，你是我的最爱。”他爬下床径直向盒子走去，空留Steve在床上，一只手伸着，感觉自己有些荒唐。

 

“所以我想你没有被冒犯？”Steve干巴巴地说。

 

Tony对着巧克力霜糖甜甜圈咬了一大口，糖霜在他的毛衣前洒洒落下。“Mmmmm，”他说，“宝贝，我爱死你了。”

 

Steve真的不知道那是对他说的，还是对甜甜圈说的，“所以IOU？”

 

Tony舔干净嘴唇吞咽，“我留下IOU当做小费给Frank。他过几个月需要帮忙的时候，就找我兑现。像是八月份的时候，他的女儿想在生日那天见到One Direction，所以我就给了他们后台直通车。在那之前……我想他兑现的上一个是三月份的时候，他的车子坏了，却没钱付修理费。”

 

“所以你帮他修好了？”

 

“我帮他买了辆新车，”Tony靠在床边，啃着他的甜甜圈，盒子像个婴儿一样被护在他胸前，“长远意义上更实际。”

 

“所以IOU不是为了小费，它们就是小费。”

 

“基本上是的。我可以在每次去的时候在罐子里塞几刀——有时候我依然会，但Frank几乎给我做了十年的甜甜圈。几年前他提到他和他的孩子必须搬走，因为他的房子要被抵押了，我就给了他一张IOU，就像你看到我留下的那个。告诉他如果他需要什么东西，就打给我。”Tony爬回床上，“几个星期后他打电话给我，说只要他能够及时交钱，银行同意不抵押他的房子，他问我能否考虑把IOU当做贷款。我想在我答应的时候，他几乎要心脏病发作了，但你看看：那之后这就变成一个传统了。”

 

这听上去真像Tony会做的事儿，“上个月，你也给了那个墨西哥餐厅的女孩IOU吗？还有快餐店的女服务生？”

 

Tony眨眼，“这就是一直在困扰你的事吗？”

 

“并——不是？”Steve耸肩，“我了解你，你慷慨得简直有病。你去刁难一个拿着低于最低工资薪水工作的人看上去很奇怪。一开始我以为你只是忘记了，但你又会想起来，像是在IHOP那次。”

 

Tony轻笑，“快餐店的那个服务生叫Raina。我不知道你记不记得，但她提到说她在为艺术课的课费打工，自从她放弃会计专业之后，她的父母切断了她的经济来源。我付清了她全年的学费。还有墨西哥餐厅的那位女士——Lily，你或许不记得了，因为你正忙着嫉妒她与我调情，但她正在为她孩子的第一辆自行车存钱。所以我让我的一位私人助理去找最好的自行车送到她家门口。”

 

“还有Mikey？卖牛肉三文治的伙计？”

 

Tony窃笑，“卖牛肉三文治的伙计。你知道纽约的食物贩卖许可有多贵吗？尤其是在市中心的？几年前许可价格抬高的时候，Mikey差点就要换地方。我无法容许，Steve，我失去了融化芝士会死掉的。”

 

“我会想知道那许可要花多少钱么？”Steve虚弱地问。

 

Tony给了他一个机警的眼神，“大约150，000？”

 

“美金？！”

 

“老天，你应该看看中央公园的价格。”Tony又咬了一口甜甜圈，少量巧克力落到床罩上。Steve心中记下在睡觉之前要换床单，“Mikey不肯收我的钱。我有时候会给那个给他工作的女孩小费，但只有在他没看到的时候，不然他会对我吼。在我给他付许可的钱之后他给他们涨工资了，说什么他欠我这辈子的牛肉三文治。”

 

“那圣代店？”Steve问，“我们那晚之后跟Happy去的地方？”

 

“那个给我们做圣代的女孩有很重的学生贷款，”Tony说，“我处理好了。”

 

“那真是——”Steve摇头，“Tony，那真是无与伦比的慷慨。”

 

“我并不总是这么做。”Tony看上去有些不舒服，像是他觉得Steve在训斥他，“只是——有时你和那个服务生聊得来，你知道吗？或者是的士司机，或是门童。你了解了他们，你想要帮助他们。那些我给小费的人们——大多数人一直在等待我们。他们都需要一点帮助。而且我的意思是……你看，一架炫酷自行车对我来说就跟普通人的十刀小费一样，你明白吗？我买给Frank的车只是一部小型货车，你懂吗？它的稳定性很好，零件也很容易找。那对他来说很昂贵，但我却能在下一年的每天都买一辆，却一点儿都不为那些钱心疼。但有时候我得到帮助别人的机会然后——我就想为什么不呢。”

 

“他们知道是你吗？”Steve问。

 

“是的，大多数人。我曾经匿名做过其次，但发现那会吓到人家。有些人觉得那是个误会，总想着要把那些钱挪走，以免惹上麻烦。有些人则觉得随时会有人凭空出现，向他们要求回报或是长子，”Tony舔干净甜甜圈，又去舔手指上的糖霜，“所以在钱到账之前，我确保他们每个人都收到电邮或电话，这样他们就知道那只是小费。我总是让他们不要告诉任何人。目前为止他们都做得挺好——有些同事会知道，还有一次，在我付清他们的医院账单之后，有位女士的丈夫亲了我的嘴，但媒体对此一无所知。”他从床上抬起身，“你生气吗？”

 

“生气？”Steve重复，“我怎么可能会因为这个生气？”

 

“我不知道。在陌生人身上花太多钱？Obie曾说那太轻率了。”

 

“你十分清楚我对Obadiah Stane的一切观点的看法，”Steve说，他捧着Tony的一边脸颊，“你是我所认识的最慷慨的人之一。你付出自己拥有的一切，而我深爱这一点。”

 

“我还富有得令人恶心，”Tony说，“我还能付出更多。”

 

“你无需付出任何东西，正如很多人所做的那样。Tony——你告诉我的这些人——你意识到你或许改变了他们的人生吗？”

 

“我只是……这对我来说很容易。我真的不在乎钱，这不是什么特别的事。”

 

Steve摇头，“总有一天，就算这是我此生要做的最后一件事，我也要让你相信你是一个好人。”他倾身亲吻Tony的嘴唇，品尝着他唇上的糖分，“我爱你。”

 

Tony把手指绕在Steve的脚踝上，“我也爱你。”他突然笑了，嘴唇微微翘起，“即使你觉得我是个不给女服务生小费的混蛋。”

 

Steve笑，“我从没这么想过，我知道你有你的理由，你没有让我失望。”

 

“你是认真的吗？”Tony问。一只手含糊地比划了一下，“之前。”

 

“关于搬到一起？绝对的。”Steve对他微笑，“以及剩下的全部，但我们还有很多时间来讨论。”

 

“用我们的余生？”Tony问，看上去依然有些犹豫。是时候去做点什么了，Steve乐意用尽全力，确保让Tony知道Steve有多渴望他。

 

“至少需要那么长。”他说，“嘿，Tony？”

 

“说。”

 

“我能吃一个甜甜圈吗？”

 

“我们是，什么，结婚了吗？这些是我的。”Tony抱紧胸前的盒子，“买你自己的去。”

 

Steve微笑，“好嘛。我猜我只能凑合了。”

 

他倾身，缓慢深沉地吻着Tony的嘴唇。他没有停止，直到他舔掉Tony口中每一丝甜意。

 

然后他继续下去。

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]标题意译， The Tipping Point在俗语中的意思是“转折点”/“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草”，但同时字面上有“给小费的时机”的意思。
> 
> [2] And get shot，这个短语可以表示“照相”或“射击”，此处Tony和Steve两人在用这个玩双关。
> 
> [3] 一般小费标准是消费价格的10%-15%，史老板只给了刚好的价钱。
> 
> [5] IHOP,美国连锁早餐店
> 
> [6] 处女玛格丽塔，一种无酒精鸡尾酒
> 
> [7] Chef Kitchen，位于曼哈顿的米其林三星餐厅
> 
> [8] 红龙虾餐厅，美国连锁海鲜快餐店


End file.
